Moments
by Lisa4
Summary: Silver Millennium one-shot, fluff warning! On her fifteenth birthday, Serenity receives an unexpected yet most welcome visitor.


_Title: Moments_

_Author: Lisa_

_Rating: PG_

_Author's Notes:_

_Hi everyone! It's been awhile, but I threw together another one-shot in honor of Usagi's birthday. I know that my most recent stories have been one-shots, but that seems better than starting a story and then not updating for years (which I've definitely been guilty of…"In the Dark," anyone?). This particular ficlet is set in the Silver Millennium, because who doesn't love a little royal romance? Please enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review at the end. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

* * *

"Will you not dance, Princess?"

Rudely interrupted from her reverie, Serenity found herself the unwilling object of a sincere brown gaze. As those eyes looked quizzically at the young princess, Serenity fumbled to come up with a proper let down. Unfortunately, having exhausted all her more creative responses, she was forced to resort to her default rejection.

"Forgive me, my lord," Serenity began and now wished she had remembered the man's name from when he first introduced himself earlier that evening. But if she were honest with herself, they were all the same—a nauseating combination of exaggerated charm, titles and noble pedigrees. "The truth is, I am feeling awfully –"

Serenity paused, the words dying in her throat when she saw the barely masked look of disapproval on her mother's face. The truth was, actually, that Serenity had refused the invitations at least ten lords and princes over the last hour with the same half-hearted excuse. Another refusal would bring her dangerously close to appearing aloof and ungracious. These men, after all, had traveled long distances—many from far-away planets—just to see her on this "festive" occasion, as the queen had called it. And if Serenity had learned anything in the last fifteen years, it was that she had an appearance to maintain. Never mind that she felt a deep weariness which seemed to weigh down the very bones in her body.

"The truth is, my lord," she started anew with a smile that she dearly hoped looked genuine, "I would be honored to dance the next set with you."

The young man (whose name Serenity still could not recall for the life of her) smiled broadly, the smile lightening his eyes until they almost appeared amber-colored, and extended his hand to her with great flourish. She fought valiantly to keep the smile from slipping into a frown and accepted his proffered hand with every bit of grace that was expected of her, backed by a decade of lessons covering every imaginable aspect of social etiquette. A moment later, Serenity found herself being whirled about the ballroom, her eyes barely having time to register the various colors and faces that swirled past her.

"You look amazingly beautiful tonight, Princess." The lord (or was it prince?) flashed Serenity his best smile. "In fact, and I am not sure how this is possible, but your beauty only grows with each passing year."

Serenity had never been very good at receiving compliments, especially those which seemed to exalt her past the point of mortal beauty. She was not without some charms, perhaps, but she certainly did not feel "amazingly beautiful" at all. Certainly not under his gaze, wrapped up in his arms…

Serenity suddenly felt as if the walls of the ballroom were closing in on her, leaving her breathless. She needed to get away from these people, their laughter, and the too-bright lights that now blinded her. She managed a weak smile in response to his comment and saw disappointment cloud his chocolate eyes.

"You are too kind, my lord," she whispered. "Forgive me, I am not well."

With that, she broke free from his grasp and managed a quick curtsey before he had time to fully register, let alone protest, her sudden departure.

The crisp evening air from the balcony offered her much-needed relief. Serenity leaned against the marble railing and gazed up, her eyes full of the stars…and the blue-green planet which nestled itself among the endless expanse of tiny bright dots. The blue-green planet, or more precisely, its occupant, that simultaneously blessed and haunted her dreams each night. Serenity closed her eyes and was instantly graced with an image of his smiling face, with those eyes that were as deep and blue as the endless oceans of his home planet…

* * *

Endymion.

The mere thought of his name was enough to lift the corners of the young princess's lips into a nostalgic smile. She had first met the Prince of Earth almost exactly a year ago. Endymion had been sent to the moon to report on several recent uprisings on Earth, which, if left unaddressed, were likely to have ripple effects on its closest neighbor. His brief appearance had caused quite the stir in the palace; despite the proximity of the two kingdoms, it had been many years since anyone from Earth—let alone its crown prince—had stepped foot on the moon. Prince Endymion, newly turned eighteen at the time, had already experienced his share of unwanted female attention. Whispers of his appearance and strange abilities had already traveled well beyond Earth. Serenity herself was no stranger to this gossip, which had only peaked her curiosity regarding the mysterious prince.

Serenity had not been allowed to participate in the meeting, but she was determined to at least catch a glimpse of him. He was to be a guest of the moon for only that afternoon; thus, Serenity had to plan carefully lest she missed her slim window of opportunity. The only reasonable course of action, then, was to safely position herself outside of the meeting room. They had to leave the room eventually, Serenity had reasoned, and she would be there to meet them. Serenity's heart had thumped with anticipation when the door finally opened to present a startled queen and her stoic guest.

She had spent days picturing what Endymion of Earth would look like. Handsome, of course, if any of the rumors surrounding him proved even remotely true. However, Serenity was aware that gossip tended to exaggerate and distort the truth. She thus went in with cautiously high expectations…but nothing had prepared her for the sight then before her eyes. Of all the faces she had given him in her mind (and Serenity had spent significant time delighting in her private fantasies), none had even come close to rivaling his actual appearance. His eyes had first drawn her in, those vast pools of blue that she was sure countless women had already drowned themselves in. His voice next mesmerized her. It was deep yet comforting, unfailingly serious yet strangely inviting. Within minutes, Serenity knew she was in serious danger of falling prisoner to the Earth Prince and his stormy gaze.

Proclaiming himself an admirer of exotic blooms, Endymion had requested to see the royal gardens before he returned to Earth. Serenity had tried her best to hide her eagerness in volunteering to give him a personal tour. Herself an avid lover of flowers of all types, Serenity was pleased to discover his impressive knowledge of the various flora contained within her private grounds.

"Do you not like roses?" Endymion had asked as they strolled leisurely down the narrow path. Serenity may have been guilty of deliberately slowing her steps in an effort to claim just a few more minutes of his company, but he had not seemed to mind.

"Believe me, I have tried to grow them," she had answered with no small touch of sadness, "but they just don't take to the moon's soil."

Serenity would never forget what happened next. Endymion had smiled slightly and simply asked her to close her eyes. The princess felt a slight pressure on her hands and, unable to resist, opened her eyes once more. In her palm then rested a single red rose, picked at the height of its bloom. Endymion had chuckled at her small squeal of delight and watched happily as she breathed in its heady perfume.

Their moment had come to an abrupt end when the queen herself came to escort Endymion back to the teleportation room. Serenity had followed them into that room, her eyes trained on Endymion until his form vanished into thin air. She could not help the sigh that had escaped her lips then, which prompted Queen Serenity to give her only daughter a knowing embrace.

"He's amazing, Mother," Serenity had whispered despite herself.

"He will be a good king, I am sure of it. A strong king," the queen had responded quietly. "But Serenity…please know that you could never…be with Prince Endymion. How I wish things were different with Earth, but…" Here Queen Serenity had exhaled slowly, as if keenly aware of the weight of her duties. "We are all born to certain situations in life that are not of our choosing, yet we must follow the path that has been laid out for us. You and Prince Endymion are on different paths, my darling." She had kissed Serenity on the cheek softly. "One day you will understand. For now, I think it best if you do not try to contact him again. In fact, forget you ever met the Earth Prince..."

Easier said than done, of course—Serenity could no sooner forget Endymion than she could forget how to breathe. Her mother's open disapproval of their continued contact, however, meant they had to keep their budding relationship in the shadows. So began a year's worth of stolen moments, each fervent conversation and clandestine meeting only feeding the pair's desire for each other.

* * *

A sudden chill in the night air brought Serenity back from her memories. How she longed for Endymion's arms around her, shielding her from the wind's icy fingers. She shivered and, realizing that she had delayed the inevitable for too long, stepped back into the celebrations.

She was immediately approached by some prince or lord of some sort—all Serenity knew was that he was not Endymion—who offered her refreshment or perhaps, if she were so inclined, the next dance. Unable to bear another stream of disappointed suitors, Serenity turned down the young man's polite invitation and quickly approached her mother, hoping that her expression appeared sufficiently apologetic.

"I'm very sorry, Mother, but I would like to retire for the night."

The queen sighed. If Serenity had been trying to mask her misery, she certainly was not doing a very good job of it. In fact, Serenity looked as if she were attending a funeral rather than her own birthday celebration.

"Serenity, you know many of your guests traveled for hours, days even, to come and celebrate with you tonight," Queen Serenity began. Her lecture on the importance of proper hospitality, however, promptly died on her lips when Serenity pierced her with those sky-blue eyes that conveyed the depths of her weariness. "But go on, get some rest. I will make the appropriate apologies to our guests."

Serenity hugged her mother gratefully. "Thank you, Mother," she whispered. "I—I did try, it's just…" She bit her lip, in case the name Endymion somehow managed to slip past its careful barricade. His name seemed always to be at the tip of her tongue, impatiently awaiting the moment when she could freely proclaim it to the world. "It's just been a long night," she supplied finally. Giving her mother a swift kiss on the cheek, Serenity made her exit before the queen could change her mind.

Alone at last in the comforting darkness of her room, Serenity fell onto her soft bed with a low cry. It was unfair, really it was. Serenity never wanted to be ungrateful about her situation—surely she was living a life that countless girls could only dare to dream about—yet that all seemed pointless without _him_. She did not want the attentions of this lord or that prince, or the endless parties, jewels and rich silks. She only wanted him, her Earth Prince, her beautiful protector.

"Endymion," she whispered, feeling hot tears burn the rims of her eyes as they threatened to break free from their confines, "Endymion, how I wish you were here…"

A moment's silence ensued before a deep, familiar voice traveled through the princess's expansive chambers and promptly rendered her breathless.

"You know what they say about wishes, Princess…"

Serenity bolted up from her bed, her eyes frantically scanning the darkness while she feared for her sanity all the while. That voice, that laugh…could it be…dare she hope?

Endymion, the true gentleman that he was, did not let Serenity continue questioning her mental faculties for much longer. Serenity soon found herself pressed against his muscled chest. His hands explored her golden tresses, her slender shoulders, the slim curve of her waist, until Endymion was satisfied that he had become re-familiarized with every part of Serenity's magnificent figure.

"Is it…is it really you?" Serenity managed to squeak amid her own frantic explorations. She ran her hands against the smooth contours of his face, delighting in the feel of his skin against her palms. How long had it been since their last meeting? Three months, more even? Far too long in any event, Serenity decided firmly.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you, Sere?" he murmured, his voice rough with equal parts desire and elation. Serenity felt the blood rush to her cheeks, leaving her faint. If Endymion had missed her even a fraction of how much she had missed him, then the answer would be very much indeed.

"How much, Endymion?"

A dangerous question to be sure, but somehow Serenity knew she would not be disappointed with his reply.

"Impossibly."

Suddenly his lips were on hers, moving urgently with hers as Endymion expressed the full extent of his loneliness in deed as well as in word. Serenity responded with equal fervor, temporarily throwing all princess-like decorum to the wind; as far as she was concerned, there were no rules in love. She eagerly drank in his love until she felt she might burst with the utter intensity of it all. Only _he_ could have such an effect on her…tonight, tomorrow, for the rest of her days.

Endymion pulled away finally but refused to let go of her warm body. For her part, Serenity curled herself into his embrace and reveled in the sound of his frantic heartbeats that matched the tempo of her own. It was magical, really, she mused. All of her previous frustrations and sadness had melted away with a single touch, becoming only a distant memory in her now rather foggy mind. If only love could cure other ailments so effortlessly, then the world would be a much happier place for all…

A lingering kiss on her shoulder brought Serenity back from her rosy contemplation. She smiled widely up at her prince, her eyes soft as she brushed a wayward lock of ebony hair away from those eyes that she so dearly loved.

"Not that I am not indescribably pleased…but how did you manage to get past my guards?"

"Easily." Endymion flashed her a confident smile that made her heart flutter anew. Serenity wondered if he was at all aware of his power over her. "Perhaps you should look into better security measures after my departure," he teased.

Serenity decided that two could play at this game. "Perhaps I shall – it would not suit me to have strange men in my chambers late at night."

"Strange men? You are not entertaining others here, I should hope."

Endymion's tone was light, but he could not hide the possessive spark that darkened his eyes until they almost matched the darkness of the room. It was a sore topic for the young prince, who was vividly aware of the countless suitors that daily fought for the princess's attentions. Endymion was but one face among many, and he still could not fathom why he had been so lucky to capture Serenity's heart. Yet these other men could freely surround themselves around her whenever they wished, could dance with her for the universe to see, could dine with her, could take walks with her…in short, they could court her the way that she deserved. How could he compare with that?

Seeing that the game had quickly taken a rather serious turn, Serenity sought to reassure Endymion in the best way she could think of—by pressing light kisses across his frowning face and lips.

"I was surrounded by dozens of men tonight," she murmured between kisses, carefully noting the tenseness in his body. As much as Serenity struggled with their distance, she realized that it must be many times worse for him, knowing that others could freely claim her time when he could not. How could she convince him that those men could spend an eternity pursuing and still end up with nothing? She was his until the day he no longer wanted her, and she desperately prayed that day would never come.

Serenity pressed both palms against the sides of his face, forcing him to gaze into her eyes. "But Endymion, you must know that it was you that I was thinking of the entire night. You that I wished to dance with. You that I wished to hold me, whisper endearments into my ear, tell me that I am the most beautiful creature you have ever laid eyes on…" _His_ compliments Serenity did not mind receiving one bit.

She gently massaged his shoulders until she could feel the tenseness leave his body. His eyes lightened to their normal shade, and Serenity released a breath that she had not realized she had been holding.

"Again, my lady, you know what they say about wishes…" His lips now turned their attentions to her neck, making it near impossible for her to form coherent thought.

"What do they say, Endymion?" she asked breathlessly after some effort.

Endymion grinned widely, and Serenity caught a flash of the boy that hid beneath his hardened exterior. How she loved those rare glimpses into Endymion's past.

"Sometimes they just may come true. Follow me."

In a moment's time, Serenity was whisked away into her private gardens, a site with which she claimed great familiarity. Serenity would often lose herself for hours among the various flowers, taking solace in their natural beauty when the weight of her royal burden suffocated her. In fact, it was the place where she had first spoken with Endymion. Yet the sight before her now…

"Endymion, this is…" No words could do justice in describing the beauty that stretched before her. Countless roses of all colors had now joined ranks with the other blooms, looking as if they had always belonged there.

"Come on."

Endymion grabbed her hand and gently led her into the sea of rose petals that decorated the garden floor. Serenity walked gingerly, not wanting to crush the delicate petals that adorned her feet. They stopped in a spot near the center of the gardens, and she immediately sought his awaiting arms.

"Thank you…I…" Serenity buried her face in his chest, hiding the tears that ran freely down her face. "I have no words, actually…"

Endymion lifted her chin up until their eyes met and kissed away the two salty trails that marred her perfectly pink cheeks. "Dance with me, Princess."

The couple swayed slowly to the faint strains of music emanating from the ballroom, Serenity more grateful than ever that she was not presently contained within that royal prison. Instead she was here, securely tucked in her lover's arms with the stars as their sole witness. Endymion lowered his head until his lips were pressed against her right ear, causing Serenity to shiver involuntarily. "Now I am dancing with you…holding you…kissing you… Happy birthday, my Sere."

Their kiss was achingly slow, filled with the regrets of time lost and the future that they could never have. When the kiss ended, Endymion wiped away the fresh tears now streaming down Serenity's face.

"I hate this," she whispered and pressed herself as closely to his strong frame as she could manage. "I hate that we have to hide, as if we had something to be ashamed of..."

Endymion tucked a stray curl of Serenity's hair behind her ear, and her skin burned from his feather-light touch. "I would rather have this than nothing at all," he replied finally. "But I have to believe that, if there is any justice and fairness in this universe, we will be given more than just these fleeting moments together. We will have a life together, Sere. Someday. You just have to trust in us…"

She could hear the pleading in his voice. He was asking her to pledge herself to him, to wait for him as long as it would take. It was a selfish request, perhaps, but Serenity's heart soared with the knowledge that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"More than anything," she responded simply, and that was all the affirmation that he needed. Endymion reluctantly stepped back and broke their embrace.

"I should go."

Serenity nodded and tried her best to hide her disappointment. Unlike Endymion, she had never mastered the art of hiding her emotions.

"Please don't make me say goodbye," she whispered. "Goodbyes always seem so…final."

His smile was bittersweet as he brushed a swift kiss to her forehead.

"Close your eyes, then, Princess."

Serenity obliged, knowing full well that it could be months, or perhaps even longer, before she would see her prince again. But Endymion was right—this was worth it. _He_ was worth it.

She felt a slight breeze, and when she opened her eyes, the gardens had been stripped clean of roses once more. It was as if he had never been there. Serenity smiled despite herself and touched her now swollen lips as she looked up at the blue-green planet with one last longing glance.

"Until next time, my prince."

As Serenity turned to leave, a streak of color on a nearby bench caught the corner of her eye. Upon closer inspection, she soon recognized the culprit. A single red rose at full bloom sat innocently on the bench, which immediately filled the princess's mind with the treasured memories of their initial meeting. Those blessed moments which had started it all. Serenity picked up the flower and kissed the soft petals.

While they only had moments together, Serenity would not trade those moments, however distant and short-lived, for anything in this universe.

* * *

_Well, there you have it – short and sweet with a dash of angst. Hope I'm not getting too rusty with my writing! As always, please, please leave me a quick note at the end; I'd love to hear from you. Until next time, take care!_

_This story was written and post June 2014._


End file.
